Trekking into Journeys
by VideoGameWriter13
Summary: A horrible accident and new problems. Keeping low profiles and staying quiet. Can our new and old heroes be stable or lean into insanity. DxS OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and my first crossover. SHOCKING. Yeah it's shocking. So it's also DP and TT another shocking moment. So yeah. Hopefully it different than most crossovers of this pair, but still has a good concept. …What am I forgetting…? I have three OCs in the story. Their also characters I have designed for their own story. Some parts I added for them are not for them. Yeah. One is kinda the second main character for it so… yeah. DON'T HATE ME. And… Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: VideoGameWriter13 does not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. (I wish I did) Also…**

**Setting/POV/Emphasis **_thoughts 'telepathic communication' (_Notes)

**Chris' POV**

_No this can't happen again. Please no. _I silently begged in my thoughts. The two monsters slowly walked towards me. My own parents. I know that other people may have abusive parents _or parent_, but those are for lost familial issues most of the time. This is different.

"Now little Chris why don't we play a game," the woman known as Diana perked in a cruel voice. Her teeth showing out like the happiest kid in a mental asylum. I should know, I visited one. _Was almost sent to one too._ The both took more steps and I scooted backwards. That was until I hit the cliché wall behind me. _Dammit_.

"What is it sweet Chris-darling. We just want to talk to you," my dad, Trent, sarcastically cooed as they saw my problem. Well I might as well tell you the problem. I… I'm not normal.

(Now look at all DP stories with OC's quite obvious now hmm.)

Yeah I'm the luckiest person on Earth. Nope. I'm hated for it.

(Still not new)

Yeah. Diana and Trent got right next to me. I started to shake. My eyes dilated in fear. I wanted to move. Away from them, this house, town, state.

I had no control in my body. I was stuck with no way no move. A kitten stuck in a tree. A warrior with no weapons. A nomad with no knowledge. A normal with nothing to be normal for. The next thing I knew 2 knives were held in front of my face.

"Now how will we punish this little trouble maker, hmmm?" Diana said.

For the time of 8:00 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. all you could hear in the house the screams of the Ame (Rain) household. If you looked closely you might see shadows in the windows and blood splatter on them.

**The Next Day 7:00 a.m.**

_Why does my life suck just why._ I was rushing to school. I made it just as class started._ Holy crap I made it. _I wore my signature black and white striped shirt with a black vest with hoodie, navy blue jeans with my faded purple combat boots.

"Look at the loser walking in," one of the popular girls snickered to their friends and boyfriends._ Just forget about last night Chris._ I quickly forgot, rolled my eyes and went to my seat next to one of my only two friends.His name was Ken, but he preferred his nickname, Cry.

(This is a reference. If you don't get it. WATCH YOUTUBE. Anyway it's from the Youtubers I love CinnamonToastKen and Cryaotic.)

He's one of the only people who understand and like me.

"Hi Cry," I said to him as I sat down talking out the home work from the class. He had He wore a dark gray jacket with black jeans and matching black boots. The nickname he gave me was Yume. It means dream, in Japanese.

"Hey Yume," he said. Then he noticed the sadness in my eyes and the new cut on my cheek. He knew of the problems I had with my family and my **abilities**.

"They beat you again didn't they," he whispered as the teacher came in. I nodded and class went on. After class we had our 10 minute passing period. Then one of the school bullies walked up to me and Cry.

"Hey look at the two losers walking," one of the jocks said as we went to our lockers.

"What do you want now?" Cry asked them as I went to my locker.

"We just want to hang with our favorite **friends** in the whole school."

"Well then you're blind," I commented as I got my second binder. I closed my locker and turned towards them.

"Now while you wait for your **friends** we'll be leaving, c'mon Cry," I said. I grabbed his hand and we left to Math class. The A-list were still standing there for a few moments along with a few spectators amazed at the previous scene.

I went on telling Cry hat had happened. It was boring for the rest of the day.

Later on at lunch, Cry and I had sat down after getting our lunch and just chatted for a bit. Then we heard the explosion.

The explosion happened nearby. We turned our heads to look at several neighborhoods on fire. Including mine. I scoffed in my mind thinking about how those monsters handled it. Then we heard another explosion happen nearby. Soon most off the city was in Flames and people from all schools came into Casper as it hasn't burned yet. Then the worst happened. My parents walked in. They're hair flew out in every direction, and their clothes were torn and burnt.

They turned their heads towards me. Anger and hate all towards me.

"YOU!" They yelled at me. Everyone turned their heads in my direction.

"You caused this you horrible little demon," my father bellowed. A few snicker could be heard throughout the room.

"And why is it **MY** fault that this happened," I asked in a loud voice.

"She is quite right," my Science teacher commented, "How does she contribute to the fires and panic."

"Because she was born," my mother murmured in a loud sinister voice.

"Chris you never told us you had familial issues," the principle said, "Why not. We could have helped you. It just family issues. Everyone has them at a certain degree."

My eyes turned hard and I lowered my gaze.

"No you couldn't," I said clearly in a low voice, "This is far more than family."

"What do you mean," everyone except my parents and Cry asked.

"Why don't we show you," my father said. I widened my eyes at what he said. My eyes dilated and I looked up towards my parents fear was evident on my face as in my eyes. My parents started to walk towards me I backed as they stepped forward until I met them wall.

Teachers stepped in front of my parents.

"We won't let you hurt her," a teacher said. Then my parents, in a blink of an eye unsheathed there knives and cut the people right in front of them. Everyone then stepped back away from the monsters known as parents.

Cry looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and also moved but still close. _ He has a plan, but what could he do._

Quicker than I thought my parents reached me. My father grabbed my arms and bound them so I couldn't move and shifted my feet so I couldn't use them. My mom's face twisted into an evil smirk. She put my fathers and her knives away.

"Now there is a specific reason why we think she is the cause of this havoc. Please come closer we won't hurt you but you must see the reason." They stepped closer but only so much. I saw Cry step a ways behind my parents.

"You see," she pulled up my sleeves and showed. My bracelet with a chain of an eye that glowed a deep red color. With markings engraved into my arms. Everyone gasped at the markings.

"Our **daughter** is not exactly human," my father let me go and my mother kicked me in the stomach. I rolled over in pain. I coughed up some blood. Everyone stared at me in disgust.

"She is a demon. She causes bad luck, destruction, and chaos everywhere she goes."

Then I heard it. The snap of two people falling over. I turned me head around to see my parents knocked over and Cry in a fighting stance. I gave him a small smile despite the trickles of blood coming down my face. Then I noticed that his right eye glowed electric blue and silver on his left. Everyone gasped at the change of his eyes. Even me. Before anyone could do anything another explosion happened. It was right to the right of the school. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other person who understood me. Ryan. He also had a glow around his eyes which was red. He landed a few feet away. He quickly got up and ran towards my direction. Then a final explosion happened.

Ryan put his arms up to stop the shock of the second bomb and continued towards us. I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision started to fade into black. The last couple things I saw was Ryan come to my side, my parents falling over the left. My body fell and I couldn't move. Colors of green and red mixed together with the black and then there I was, unconscious.

**Danny's POV Earlier in the day**

I ran to school hoping not to be late. _C'mon I' almost there._ Soon I made it to school. I saw Sam and Tucker waiting for me

"Hi guys," said as I walked towards them.

"Hey Danny," Sam said as I stopped to catch my breath.

"So what do you want to do later after school," Tucker asked as we walked inside.

"Maybe we cou…"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh shut up Boxy," I said and quickly put him in the thermos. _Good thing no one was around._

"Speaking of ghosts I think my parents know my secret," I said as I put the thermos away. Their eyes widened.

"You think so," Sam asked as we walked into the now fully filled hallways of people.

"Yeah. They stiffen up and give me this weird look."

"Man that's odd and horrible. We're gonna have to be really careful," Tucker said.

"Yah."

We headed to our locker and quickly made it to Mr. Lancer's class. The day went on and no ghost attacks. We headed to the cafeteria. Then Dash came over like he always did.

"Hey Fen-turd," Dash said, "I wasn't able to hit my other punching bag earlier today, so… you getting double."

As soon as he lifted his hand an explosion happened on the far side of town. Several smaller explosion followed afterwards.

"What the heck is going on," Kwan said looking around. My ghost sense went off and his parents rushed into the area. I mentally gasped. My parents spotted me and gave me a cold glare. They gave Sam a glare that I couldn't place why.

"You shouldn't exist. Either of you," my mom said, "You are not my son."

Then I remembered. After the Undergrowth incident Sam had a small green glow around her. After a couple weeks we found out that she had powers. Not ghost powers but special powers that affected plants and the environment around her. Now it all makes sense. The ectoplasm affected her in a way that made something inside her come out. Something she was born with.

Then we heard a yelp and saw everyone else watching a scene between a few people. Then an explosion happened not the right side of the school. Several people flew that were on that side of the school. More explosions followed. My parents grabbed Tucker and Jazz and pulled them away from me and Sam. Then the second explosion happened closer than I thought. I put up a shield, but it couldn't bring my family and Tucker in. Flames went all around the dome. Killing them,

"No!"

**Well that's the story beginning. I hope you like this first chapter. Review. See y'all later. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people who listen to my story. I upload once again. I'm sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out to plan out this story for the second chapter. Also school has been a pain. Also I will be starting another story for Danny Phantom so if I get stuck on this I have that as a back-up. Now enough rambling lets go.(Expect new POV's)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except me OC's.**

**Danny's POV**

Once I felt the ground stop shaking I put the shield down and we stared at the destruction. The ground around them and stretching farther to the edge of town was the ashes of everything. The neighborhoods, park, the school…and everyone. All over town we could see the burnt bodies of everyone we knew. Valerie, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Star, Mr. Lancer, Mikey. Clothes were burnt and skin was damaged. Sam couldn't stand the site and ran into my chest, tears streaming down her face. The stained my face, but I could care later. Tears silently left my eyes as I saw the destruction. Then I looked to where my parents, Jazz, and Tucker had stood only to see nothing. No bodies, no weapons, nothing that showed they were ever there.

I turned my head away memories of the screams of everyone. I closed my eyes trying to repress them. We stood there in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, but it was only a few minutes. Then Sam calmed down and let go. She walked over to one of the bodies.

"I can't believe this happened," she whispered.

"Why would anyone do this?" I asked coming over to her. The wind blew over, passing the smoke and ashes. Sam covered her mouth, tears still flowed down her cheeks. Then I got an idea that may help us. I grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sam… Sam!" I spoke loudly. She looked up at me her red stained eyes looking at mine. "I know a way we can get help."

"How? There's no one left to help us! How will we get help?!"

"We have ghost allies. One of them can help us, and we know two that can help."

"Who?" I smiled at her. I quickly transformed and held her bridal style. "You'll see."

We flew over to a giant melted sign that had barely held the words_ Fenton Works_. I saw a giant hole in the floor and flew into it. The lab was in worse condition. The walls had been scorched everywhere. The computers had been busted and papers were reduced to small ashes. I set down Sam and walked over to a computer that wasn't as broken.

_I hope this works._ I typed in a code into the computer and at first it did nothing then it loaded up. I clicked in a few files and printed them out. I folded them and put them away in my pocket.

"Okay," I said. I turned over to Sam how was looking over the burned walls. She turned over to me and looked over to the portal still alive and working. I clicked on a kill-code file for the portal, and grabbed Sam's hand. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I picked her up and flew into the portal. It closed behind us and shut down. To not open ever again.

**Chris' POV**

I couldn't see anything. Darkness was all around me. I stood alone, wondering. Then I saw a light finally appeared in front of me. I ran to the light. I started to feel pain of the wounds I had. I finally felt pain all round me. Then my eyes slowly started to open. I saw scenery change as I seemed to move back and forth. I looked up and saw two figures looking forwards. Their eyes content on looking forward, but I could easily see worry in their eyes. My vision started to clear and I saw who the figures were more clearly.

"Cry… Ryan," I croaked out looking at them. They stopped running and looked at me their eyes holding happiness. They walked over to a clearing in the forest and placed me over on a tree, sitting down. They smiled at me and gave me light hugs. Soon I fell back into unconsciousness, knowing my friends had been helping me.

**Robin's POV**

Today was a lazy day. We had no bad guys terrorizing the city. We sat around doing our normal things. Starfire was in the kitchen making food from her home planet, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I were playing video games, and Raven was meditating over by the window. Everything was going well until Raven opened her eyes in shock just as the sirens went off. I ran to the computer and searched were the danger was. I notice came up over in Illinois in a small town, that was over-looked, named Amity Park. We left towards the docking bay. We got in the T-Ship and left quickly to the town, but when we got there it was too late.

**Sorry for the wait and shortness of this chapter it was because I did this late and thought as I wrote. Next chapter, things will be explained about the story and OC's. I shall see you later. Bye my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I am back to bring you more stories. I had writers block and now that it is gone for the most part, I wrote all over the weekend. I didn't draw play online or anything except watch YouTube and write. Now I will have a DP one shot and new story for Fairly Odd Parents. Woo! Speaking of drawings I am getting a deviant art soon and if you have one here is a heads up. In a chapter or 2 I am going to have the new designs for Sam, Danny, Cry, Ryan, and Chris. I will post them up and you can also put yours up and send me a link to it. Okay, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda except for mah OC's and plot.**

**P.S. New POV's XD**

**Raven's POV**

We landed on the ground. Once the dust settled we climbed out of the T-Ship. It was barren. All around us was ashes and bodies of the people living in the town. Medical crews, news casters, government officials, and inspectors were everywhere asking questions and finding what they can. We walked up to the mass of people. They noticed us and the news people bombarded us with question after question.

"Quiet!" Robin shouted to silence the mob.

They quickly stopped.

"We will answer your questions nicely. We just arrived and this is what we will say. We may not know who or what caused this, their motive, or anything else, but we will search for the person or group that did this. It might have been a meta-human or a terrorist group or a simple mistake somewhere, but we are going to stop it," he stated.

The crews walked away with their answers and went to continue their broadcast. Robin gave out a heavy sigh, and turned to us.

"Let's search around and look for anything that may help with the situation."

We headed off in separate directions.

I walked over to some of the few buildings still standing. I walked around looking for anything that could prove useful. Nothing was there to notice.

Once finished I walked quickly over to one of the tents. I saw Robin looking at some of the papers littered across a 5x7 ft table.

"Found anything yet?" I asked.

"Not much I'm still looking, however in this town they had crimes here too."

I nodded and went to the other side of the table. I looked through and read the articles. We were there for 15 min. before we gathered again with the team.

"Okay what have you found?" Robin asked.

"Well it was like any other town. Friendly lifestyle, peaceful days, and people living their lives," Cyborg started, "That was until the arrival of ghosts. They started to terrorize the area."

"There had been ghost hunters, though," Robin added in, "They protected the town and tried to stop the ghost from hurting anyone. They were named Jack and Madeline Fenton with two kids, Jasmine and Daniel.

Then a government group, the Guys in White, rip-off of Men in Black, came and tried to stop them from terrorizing the town as well. Those men over in pure white suits are them."

He pointed over to two burly men, in crystalline white suits, talking with some FBI agents. We nodded.

"While I was changing animals to find some clues I kept on getting a scent that wasn't anything I know like the… undead," Beastboy shivered as he felt a feeling pass over him again as he said the word.

"I did not find any clues, however I wish to ask what a ghost is. We do not have these on Tamaran."

I answered for her and everyone.

"A ghost is the soul or spirit of a person who has died or manifested by a substance known as ectoplasm. Each ghost has different levels of ectoplasm. Some can only obtain small amounts of ectoplasm and are ghost that you would see trying to communicate with other people in the living realm. Other ghost found high amounts of ectoplasm and are able to manifest a whole form and store energy within them to use to their ability.

Each ghost also has a drive, an obsession of some kind, that let them live. Some are stronger than others, however not all ghost have an obsession.

Some are simply there because they have unknown ties to the Earth and living realm that they wander from body to body finding what to do with themselves, their new life, and question the world, and if they have previous selves, but cant contact them.

Just like humans they can have children and live like anyone living can, they just need water to survive."

Everyone in the Titans stared at me, very confused. I simply looked back at them trying to hide my blush. Then I found my voice.

"I read and have various books on different beings, how could I not know this."

The stopped starring and looked away. Then I spotted something. One of the buildings of what was a high school had weird marks on the ground.

_Huh, what's this?_

I floated over and the Titans followed. Once we reach it I saw what they were staring at. Two patches of perfect circle stood out of the ash driven plain. The one closest had been completely plain, except for the glowing green substance in the middle.

I went to touch it to assume my predictions.

Then my power spiked. I heard Beastboy yelp when two boulders flew over, and the remains of the wall imploding.

Robin looked at my face as I backed away from the ectoplasm.

"Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"That green stuff is ectoplasm. My magic and ghost energy don't mix well. It gave me an extreme amount of power that I couldn't control."

Robin bent down and scooped it into a small plastic bag.

"Let's test this back at the tower to see what we can find."

I stood back up and dusted myself off. I saw the rest of the team looking at the other circle.

However something caught my attention. This one had symbols.

I quickly walked over to it. My teammates moved out of the way so I could look at it as well.

On the left side carried a sign of a spark, like a firework, outlined in crimson red. One the right was a lightning bolt with silver on the left side and electric blue on the right.

In the middle was the sign of an eye. The borders were outlined in bright red the middle by the pupil. Finally extending outwards was streams of pure white and in the middle of the pupil, outline in white, was the number 13.

_Oh no._

**Sam's POV**

I held onto Danny as we flew through the vast green void known as the Ghost Zone. We past lair after lair, either floating island or eerie glowing purple doors to wherever they lead.

We didn't see many ghosts out. We were lucky Skulker didn't come out to hunt Danny.

_Who could we be going to? There's Frostbite, Pandora, Dora._

Soon we got to the far part of the Ghost Zone where most benevolent ghost live, and leave the human realm alone.

We past most of them and went farther out into the realms depths. Then we were just floating in a green space.

_We passed them all? Then who are we going to?_

We had been flying for a while and I had started to drift off into slumber. That was until I saw a gear, then another and even more. Then I knew who we were going to.

_Will he really help us?_

The question remained in my mind, but I didn't ask or think too much about it. In a few minutes we found the actual land part of his lair and flew down to island part of it.

"Clockwork," Danny asked opening the door.

No answer.

We headed into his lair with the door creaking until it closed.

It was deathly silent.

No murmur or sound of approval was made. I could hear the blood rushing in my head and my quickly fast pacing heart race.

We soon reached his "Watching Chamber" and saw no one. Dan's thermos still stood with its indents, and the Time Medallion cabinet stood tall.

Then a portal appeared and Clockwork floated out with as small smile.

Once he saw us he actually looked slightly confused, but a sorrow filled one soon replaced it. He floated over to us.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I would be in the same condition too, if I went through that horror."

He then moved over to a small desk behind his viewing screen. We followed to see what he was doing.

He pulled out two backpacks from the left side of the desk. Medium sized with one purple fading to black and one ice blue fading to green. Then he pulled out some papers from his desk.

He came back to us handing out the blue-green one to Danny and the purple-black one to me. Then he gave us the papers.

"These are your new identities. Young Daniel you are Anthony Time and Miss Samantha you are now Gwyneth Kat. These will help you have new lives. There is money, clothes, and other things you may need. Also you have food for a week."

"Clockwork," Danny mumbled in a slightly noticeable voice, "When the incident ended, my parents, Tucker, and Jazz weren't there, but everyone else was. Why?"

Clockwork smirked and looked towards his monitor.

"That's a question for everyone to ponder. They have survived in a way. They will come back, but only time will tell."

With that he opened a portal and we walked through. Before we left I stopped and turned to Clockwork.

"Thank you, for helping us."

"Don't dwell on it young Samantha. Just think of it as the start of a new life and as my protégés."

I gave a small smile as he finished.

Then I jumped in.

Cry's POV

Chris was unconscious leaning against a tree. Ryan had left to find food and I stayed to make camp for the night. Three blankets were kept out under a make-shift 10x10 ft. dense leaf roof.

Ryan soon came back with some apples, berries, and some oranges.

"Where did you find oranges," I asked, confused.

"There were some orange trees nearby, so I grabbed some."

I shrugged it off as Ryan Placed the fruit on his pack and came towards the fire.

"You know we have to tell her," I said staring at the fire.

"I know, I'm wondering how she'll react."

I nodded and kept looking. Soon we heard a mumble and saw Chris starting to move. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh, my head, it feels like someone pushed me off a cliff and beat me on the way down, and as I impacted the ground I made a Dragon Ball Z 50 ft crater," Chris muttered out slowly leaning into a sitting position.

We ran to Chris and gave her a light hug. She was shocked and immediately woke up, surprised, but warmed into the hug.

"Hey guys."

"Chris we're so glad to see you breathing," Ryan breathed out after we let go of the hug.

"Yeah you gave us a scare," I joked, "Nice to see you still with us."

I gave a small heart-warming smile to her. She laughed a bit with real joy in her eyes and laugh.

Soon we joined in. People walking around out here would think we were insane.

_Maybe we are, but why bother._

Then as it died down I handed Chris and apple and a few berries for her and some for myself.

"I'm surprised I am still alive," she said as she ate some berries.

Then the question that stood on all our minds came into view.

"Do you guys know what's happening? Your eyes glowed back at the incident. Then I blacked out. Then when you guys were carrying me, you seemed determined and worried."

Ryan and I shared a look between each other, before explaining.

**And there you go mysteries to find out. I kinda lied about Chris' info but it will be revealed here, but you will find out next chapter. I left those questions in there for you to find out. No, Chris is not related to Raven. So be amazed at my skills and hope for originality. Be lucky the next chapie is longer. Bye. VideoGameWriter13 is logged out.**


End file.
